El Retrato
by Sorg-esp
Summary: ¿Qué dramas esconde el retrato de Walburga? Un paseo por el horror de la mano de Ginny en menos de 5.000 palabras. Para el reto Familia Black del Foro de la Muy Noble y Ancestral.


_**Para el Reto "Familia Black" del foro La Muy Noble y Ancestral...**_

_**La historia debe contener la frase:"Nunca te he culpado a ti".**_

_**Advertencia: **__**Es mi primera historia de terror. Lo único que espero es que como tal, os encoja un poco el corazón.**_

_****__**Disclaimer principal: **_El potterverso y sus personajes pertenecen a Rowling. No sacamos nada de esto.

_**Disclaimers secundarios: Otras inspiraciones han venido de la obra de Oscar Wilde (El Retrato de Dorian Gray); Edgar Allan Poe (El Retrato Oval); y Robert Louis Stevenson (El diablo en la botella)**_

_**Copyright: la Sorg-expansión y sus personajes son creación mía, y por tanto sus derechos de autor me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**EL RETRATO**

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! – Exclamó Ginny tras correr las cortinas a toda prisa.- ¡No quiero que nuestros hijos tengan que soportar cada poco los berridos de esa vieja bruja histérica!

Harry la miró con un poco de aprensión antes de replicar. Solo hacía un año que había terminado la guerra, el tiempo que él llevaba preparándose para auror. Y aunque su noviazgo, tal y como él lo veía, sobre todo después de una intensa sesión de besos y arrumacos en su domicilio, marchaba viento en popa, eso de hablar ya de hijos le resultaba, como poco, algo extraño y pelín inquietante. Pero el problema no eran los hipotéticos vástagos de la pareja sino algo tan real y tangible como el retrato de la tía Walburga, ese que no habían conseguido ni descolgar ni des-hechizar, resignándose a mantenerlo tapado con un espeso cortinaje. Cortinaje que se había descorrido cuando bajaban la escalera jadeantes, con los labios y alguna que otra parte mas de la anatomía hinchados y palpitantes, lo que provocó una reacción rápida de ambos para devolverlo al ostracismo que imponía la cortina.

-Ya sabes que intentamos de todo. Sirius dijo que... – Empezó Harry a explicar, aunque no acabó la frase al constatar que Ginny, esa Ginny que minutos antes había resultado ardiente, había adoptado la actitud de vívida réplica de su madre.

-¡De eso hace mucho tiempo, Harry! – Espetó con contundencia la chica aprovechando su silencio.- Ahora eres un _auror_.

- Aspirante...- Corrigió Harry un poco turbado por la actitud vehemente de su novia.

-¡Da igual! ¡Seguro que encuentras qué hacer con este cuadro! Y ahora vámonos. Es casi la hora de la cena y ya sabes que a mi madre le sienta fatal que alguien llegue tarde.

Harry la miró dubitativo antes de dejarse arrastrar hasta la chimenea. Al menos no le había recordado que era el que venció a Voldemort, porque habría tenido que contra-argumentar a su fogosa pelirroja que lidiar con un mago tenebroso, por muy oscuro que fuera, no tenía nada que ver, a su modesto modo de entender, con un retrato pertinaz y recalcitrantemente grosero.

-¡Ha sido un día durísimo! – Exclamó Arthur Weasley dejándose caer en la silla.- ¡Un cuadro hechizado en la National Gallery, ni mas ni menos! - Llegaba tarde a cenar en La Madriguera pero el aspecto de las viandas era tan apetecible que no reparó en la mirada reprobadora de Molly.

-¿En serio? – Exclamó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¿Ha habido que _desmemorizar _a algún _muggle_?.- Añadió sin ocultar un deje de entusiasmo.

-¡Ron! – Reprendió Hermione.- ¡Es un tema muy serio!

-No he dicho que no sea serio.- Replicó Ron un poco turbado. Sabía que la desmemorización era un tema sensible para su novia pero no había podido evitar interesarse con cierto exceso de entusiasmo por las noticias que traía su padre.

- El uso indebido de los objetos _muggles_ ya no es cosa tuya, Arthur.- Molly intervino antes de que su esposo pudiera replicar al menor de sus varones, cosa que estaba a punto de hacer. Arthur la miró un instante, le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora y se apresuró a colocarse la servilleta sobre las rodillas.

- ¡Esto tiene una pinta estupenda y me muero de hambre! – Exclamó el patriarca Weasley dirigiendo a los demás una mirada muy expresiva. Ron abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras se extinguieron en su boca cuando Hermione le propinó un buen pisotón por debajo de la mesa. En cuanto Molly miró para otro lado, la chica aprovechó para explicarle en susurros que no era el momento de insistir.

No fue hasta la sobremesa, cuando los Weasley se dedicaron a saborear unos pastelitos confortablemente sentados en los tresillos y una vez que Molly desapareció camino de la cocina, que Ron volvió a interpelar a su padre sobre el asunto.

- Mucho peor que simples desmemorizaciones.- Explicó Arthur tras constatar que su mujer estaba demasiado ocupada con los quehaceres domésticos.- Se trataba de magia oscura.- Añadió en un susurro. – Ha tenido que venir un Inefable desde Portugal.

- ¿Un Inefable? – Repitió Ron perplejo.

- No os podéis imaginar... era un retrato pequeñito de una dama hermosísima. Era tan bella y tan delicada que dejaba a la gente extasiada contemplándola... hasta que acababan llorando delante del cuadro.

Ron iba a añadir algo mas, pero en esos momentos percibió el respingo de Hermione, de manera que se giró para mirarla fijamente.

-Eso... eso me recuerda a... los dementores...- Dijo la joven bruja con el ceño fruncido y una expresión preocupada. Ron se apresuró a echarle el brazo por los hombros y estrecharla contra su pecho mientras Harry tragaba saliva con trabajo. Aunque a aquellas alturas no le impresionaban como antaño, sabía que durante el resto de su vida aquellas criaturas oscuras le infundirían si no miedo, cierta prevención.

-¡Magia Oscura! – En esta ocasión la que intervino fue Ginny.- ¿Qué hacía un Inefable entonces? ¿No es cosa de los aurores? – Añadió dedicando una mirada inquisitiva a Harry.

-Los aurores son competentes en asuntos de magos tenebrosos...

- Un objeto tenebroso tiene que haber sido hechizado por un mago tenebroso.- Zanjó Ginny.

- Técnicamente...- Empezó a explicar Hermione...- No tiene por qué ser necesariamente así...

- Es cierto.- Intervino Arthur antes de que su hija replicara a Hermione.- Es como el uso indebido de los objetos _muggles_...

- Se va haciendo tarde, y mañana tengo clases temprano...- Antes de que la discusión continuara, Harry decidió ponerle fin. Dedicó una mirada tierna a Ginny y le apretó la mano. La chica finalmente claudicó y una vez Harry se hubo despedido de los Weasley y de Hermione, lo acompañó hasta la puerta de La Madriguera y un poco mas allá para decirse un "hasta mañana" en condiciones. Harry se fue a la cama en cuanto llegó a Grimmauld Place. Se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pensar en nada, y al día siguiente en verdad que le aguardaba mucho trabajo.

* * *

Harry se preparó para engullir el contenido de su bandeja. La comida de la cantina del Ministerio no era nada del otro jueves en cuanto a calidad, si bien servían raciones abundantes, y para un chico que había pasado los primeros once años de su vida casi comiendo de las sobras de los Dursley era requisito suficiente que la comida fuera comestible. Se había llenado la boca con aquel puré de patatas que parecía cemento cuando una bandeja mucho menos llena de comida que la suya se colocó frente a él. Harry levantó la vista y vio que la portadora era Hermione.

-Hola Harry, no te importa que me siente ¿Verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras su amiga se dejaba caer en la silla con cierto deje nervioso, y se tomó su tiempo para tragar la cucharada de puré mientras la miraba atentamente. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione, después de tanto tiempo y tantos acontecimientos compartidos. Su amiga estaba ahí para hablarle de _algo. _Y no tardaría nada en comenzar a hacerlo.

_-_Harry...- Comenzó a hablar Hermione con cierto nerviosismo.- He estado pensando...

-¡Qué raro!

-¿Perdona?

- Nada, nada... solo pensaba en voz alta sobre... otra cosa...- Harry se sintió un poco cohibido tras el chiste malo. El sentido del humor hilarante era mas bien cosa de Ron, pero no había podido evitarlo al constatar que había acertado de pleno pensando que Hermione no perdería un segundo en exponer lo que fuera que la inquietaba.

-Verás, Harry.- Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa, pero inmediatamente descartó lo que pensaba del comentario de su amigo.- He estado pensando en el asunto del que el señor Weasley nos estuvo hablando anoche...

-¿El retrato?

-Exactamente.

- Pues verás.- Harry decidió ir directo al grano.- Yo creo que las competencias de los aurores están bien como están y que los inefables son perfectamente capaces de llevar estos asuntos.- Satisfecho de su exposición, la miró expectante. Pero Hermione tenía cara de desconcierto.

-Esto... ¿Harry? – La chica balbuceó mientras ponía cara de estar pensando en cómo abordar de nuevo el asunto.- La verdad es que lo que te iba a decir no tiene nada que ver con la legislación mágica.

-¿No? Pues perdona. Después de la charla de anoche, pensé que... bueno, déjalo. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- Quería darte esto.- Y Hermione puso sobre la mesa un trozo de pergamino con un nombre.

-¿Qué es? – Preguntó Harry curioso.

- Es el nombre del Inefable que se hizo cargo del retrato de la National Gallery. Ayer Ginny me estuvo hablando del retrato de la señora Black, y he pensado que tal vez este señor os pueda ayudar.

Harry la miró con cierto desconcierto. La noche anterior no se percató de que Ginny comentara el asunto con Hermione, y por otra parte, estaba tan acostumbrado al retrato que cuando se fue a dormir ya había olvidado el incidente. Pero pensándolo bien, Ginny tenía razón. Tía Walburga era un auténtico petardo. Harry extendió la mano y tomó el pergamino con resolución. Cuando lo leyó, no pudo por menos que alzar las cejas.

-¡Nuno Alvès! ¡Qué nombre tan raro!

-Es un mago portugués.- Replicó Hermione.- He hecho algunas averiguaciones. Al parecer, es el mejor en su campo, en toda Europa... Yo que tu no perdería tiempo en contactar con él, a ver si tienes suerte y no se ha marchado todavía del país.

Harry concluyó la comida mas rápidamente de lo que había previsto. Hermione tenía razón. Cuánto antes contactara con el brujo luso, mejor que mejor, así que una vez que se comió el postre salió directo a la lechucería del ministerio. Allí mismo escribió una nota breve Como no sabía muy bien qué o cuánto decir por escrito a un desconocido, se limitó a pedirle que contactara con él lo antes posible, por un asunto de carácter "profesional".

Aquella misma tarde, cuando abandonaba el Ministerio, un mago bajito y delgado lo abordó. Harry lo llevó al Caldero Chorreante para poder explicarle con calma de qué iba el asunto. Tom, el cantinero, inmediatamente les buscó un reservado para que pudieran hablar. Nuno Alvès, el brujo portugués era bajito y moreno, con una cara de corte triangular bastante anodina excepto por los ojos, que eran de un azul brillante que vagamente le recordaron a Dumbledore. La túnica que llevaba, de un discreto color marrón, parecía un par de tallas mas grande de lo debido, y hablaba con un profundo acento luso que a veces hacía difícil entenderlo. Aunque para ser sinceros, hablar hablaba poquísimo. Cuando Harry terminó de explicar con detalle su problema, Alvès se quedó pensativo casi medio minuto. Harry ya estaba casi convencido de que declinaría la oferta cuando el portugués dijo que lo mejor sería poder ver el retrato cuanto antes. Así, desde el Caldero Chorreante partieron hasta Grimmauld Place.

Un día entero dedicó Alvès a trabajar con el retrato. Un largo día en el que prácticamente no paró ni para comer. Cuando terminó, la tía Walburga parecía dormitar en una mecedora que había aparecido en el lienzo a saber cómo.

-Ha vuelto a ser ella.- Dijo Alvès al concluir.- A partir de ahora se mostrará tal y como realmente debía ser.

-¿No la descuelga?

- ¿Para qué? – Replicó Alvès negando con la cabeza.- La magia negra ya está retirada.

Al oír aquello, Harry sintió un escalofrío. Iba a preguntar qué clase de magia negra había impregnado el retrato durante lustros, pero Alvès no le dejó hablar. Le tendió una botella de vidrio tintado de verde, cuyo contenido parecía humo de distintos colores, con un somero "esto es para usted, haga con ello lo que estime" y se despidió argumentando que tenía que volver a Portugal inmediatamente. Y allí quedó Harry, contemplando a una anciana corpulenta, de cabello níveo peinado en un moño cuidadoso, que dormitaba roncando suavemente. El joven mago acabó por encogerse de hombros y marchar al salón. Allí había un sofá estupendo para leer tumbado confortablemente las últimas revistas de Quiddicth. Sin pensarlo mucho, dejó la botella en el suelo junto al mueble. Y no se dio cuenta, una hora mas tarde, que la volcaba y empujaba sin querer con el pie al levantarse.

Aquella misma tarde, Nuno Alvès tomó su escoba y emprendió vuelo de regreso a Coimbra. Al día siguiente reportaría al Ministerio de Magia de la Federación luso-española sobre su actividad oficial, si bien omitiría el trabajo realizado en casa del señor Harry Potter. Alvès no se permitió meditar sobre el asunto hasta que no estuvo en su patria. Entonces, como casi siempre le ocurría, cenó en silencio y después se sentó en un sillón de cuero en la biblioteca de su casa, junto a un velador en el que el trasgo que vivía en su casa había dejado una bandeja con una botella sin abrir de vino Porto y un vaso.

El cambio en la personalidad experimentado por el retrato fue evidente desde el primer momento. Tía Walburga había pasado a ser una anciana mas o menos bonachona, de esas que cuentan infinidad de detalles del pasado mas remoto y a veces se les va un poco la olla. En ocasiones dejaba traslucir aglo de lo que fue su temperamento Black, como cuando protestaba porque Kreatcher quitaba el polvo del retrato de manera brusca, aunque el elfo en realidad pasaba un plumero con cuidado exquisito. Otras veces simplemente confundía a Ginny con Muriel Prewett y a Harry con Charlus Potter, o contaba batallitas cuyos protagonistas parecía que entrarían por la chimenea de un momento a otro, aunque en realidad llevaban como mínimo medio siglo muertos. Pero en contadas ocasiones, Walburga también gemía y lloraba.

-¡Ay, Alphard, Alphard! – Decía con voz lastimera.- ¡Ay, Alphard...!

Alphard Black había sido un personaje singular, por decirlo de un modo suave. Poseedor del atractivo de los Black, había hecho estragos en los corazones desde sus tiempos escolares. Aunque Alphard solo había tenido ojos para los muchachos. Pero también tenía una vena extraña, incluso para un sangrepura criado en un entorno en el que la magia oscura no es mas que otro tipo de magia. ¿Qué había hecho Alphard que dejó una huella tan profunda en su hermana?

Pero como el retrato ya no insultaba, y casi nunca se ponía melancólico, ni Harry ni Ginny se preocuparon mucho del asunto. Y así pasaron los meses.

* * *

Una soleada mañana de primavera Ginny descorrió las cortinas del salón para que la luz entrara a raudales. Llevaba tiempo pensando en redecorar la casa, y esa mañana, quizás animada por el espléndido día, decidió pasar a la acción. Sacó la varita y, con una invocación, trasladó el sofá de sitio. Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando, entre el polvo, los restos de nidos de puffskins y el cadáver mulitipata de algún bicho raro, cuando vio la botella. Pensó que sería una porquería mas, así que apuntó con la varita dispuesta a desvanecerla. El hechizo impactó en el vidrio, que en lugar de desaparecer se descorchó liberando su contenido. El humillo de colores envolvió a una sorprendida Ginny, que de repente se vio envuelta en una sucesión de imágenes...

... Una mujer joven, alta, de buen porte, pelo muy negro y ojos grises se retorcía de dolor en aquel mismo salón. Ginny corrió a ayudarla, pero cuando intentó aferrarla del brazo su mano traspasó aire. La joven bruja comprendió entonces que se trataba de una imagen y se tranquilizó un poco. Respiró hondo empezando a pensar que tendría que deshacerse de la visión cuando la mujer emitió un grito estridente que la sobresaltó. Ginny bajó la vista y vio cómo un líquido espeso y rojo empezaba a cubrir la alfombra. Impotente, aferró con fuerza su varita deseando que la visión se disolviera, aunque no podía quitar los ojos del charco que cada vez era mayor. La mujer volvió a gritar con fuerza y a continuación algo cayó en la alfombra. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, dio dos pasos atrás trastabillando. Todavía se movía, lastimeramente, cubierto de sangre y unas mucosidades negras, y Ginny sintió un vahído al constatar que aquel feto tan pequeño daba sus últimos estertores.

Volvió a repetirse que aquello no era real, y ya iba a invocar un hechizo, cualquier cosa, para intentar desvanecer aquella visión, cuando la imagen de un hombre alto y moreno se formó junto a la jadeante madre. Alphard Black, sin mirar a su hermana, se agachó y tomó al feto, sin importarle manchar su cara túnica de aquella sangre pastosa.

-¡No! – Gritó Walburga.- ¡No, Alphard, no!

- No hay otra solución. Y tu lo sabes.

-¡No! Tal vez la próxima vez...

- Te haces mayor. Quizás no haya próxima vez. Y si la hay, terminará como ésta. Y como las anteriores. Quieres dar un hijo a Orión ¿No es así?

- Si, pero...

- No hay alternativa.

Durante un segundo Ginny pudo ver con claridad a una niña delgaducha, de cabello negro y largo y ojos oscuros, espiando la escena tras la puerta, pero enseguida su atención volvió a ser capturada por Alphard, que envolvía al feto y su placenta en un pañuelo, se giraba y desaparecía. Walburga contrajo la cara en un gesto de inmenso dolor y se echó a llorar.

Casi sentía Ginny deseos de consolar al recuerdo, o lo que rayos fuera la imagen, cuando el escenario cambió hasta configurar el estudio de un pintor, un tipo alto y rubio, fornido, aunque con manos delicadas de largos dedos. Alphard Black le entregó el pañuelo con su macabro contenido y el hombre lo depositó sobre una bandeja de plata oscurecida por el tiempo y la suciedad antes de extraer su varita de los pliegues de su túnica de trabajo y ponerse a invocar múltiples e incomprensibles encantamientos. Ginny se estremeció una vez mas al contemplar al feto, ya inerte y amoratado, pero cuando realmente estuvo a punto de desmayarse fue cuando observó pasmada que sus bracitos y piernas experimentaban lo que parecían espasmos.

-Deja operar al hechizo.- Murmuró el pintor. Y a continuación se alzó la túnica hasta la cintura y se colocó en el suelo a cuatro patas. Debajo no llevaba absolutamente nada. Alphard Black, por su parte, también se remangó la suya, Cuando empezó a soltar los botones de la bragueta de su pantalón Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y así los mantuvo mientras escuchaba los jadeos y demás exclamaciones proferidas por los dos. Solo se atrevió a abrirlos cuando se percató de que alguien silbaba.

El pintor, desnudo, trabajaba en un retrato enorme mientras Alphard lo contemplaba sentado en un chaise longue, también desnudo y fumando un puro. El pintor tenía las carnes blanquecinas y un poco flácidas, un pene que no parecía gran cosa y unos testículos también pequeños y negruzcos. Alphard Black, por su parte, lucía todo el porte de un auténtico Black.

Avergonzada por haberse fijado en semejantes cosas, desvió la atención al retrato. Y lo reconoció al punto. Posiblemente se le escapó una exclamación cuando la escena se desvaneció para dar paso a una sucesión de episodios a cual mas horrible.

Walburga estaba embarazada otra vez, y según transcurría el embarazo el retrato se volvía mas y mas amargado, hasta el punto de que en una escena Orión le lanzó un hechizo directamente a la cara. Walburga sufría y se llenaba de temores, y el retrato se desquiciaba mas y mas, y desquiciaba también al resto de la casa. En un momento dado, Orión inquirió a su cuñado, el cual se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo "es el precio a pagar por un heredero".

Walburga se puso de parto, y mientras gritaba y se agitaba en una enorme cama, Ginny tocó con el pie la botella. El contacto con el vidrio frío la hizo volver a la realidad y se agachó. Rebuscó casi a tientas el tapón y cuando lo encontró lo colocó con fuerza en su lugar. En ese preciso instante, las escenas se desvanecieron definitivamente.

Empapada de sudor, Ginny hizo aparecer un anillo de plomo que colocó alrededor del cuello de la botella. Después se desapareció hasta Dover. Desde allí, en escoba, emprendió vuelo sobre el Atlántico, y en un punto lo suficientemente lejano arrojó la botella al mar. Desde lo alto de su escoba contempló cómo se hundía en las profundidades del mar.

Desde entonces, miró con otros ojos a Walburga.

* * *

En algún lugar sin lugar, al otro lado del velo, dos espíritus habían sido autorizados a contemplar cómo la joven bruja se deshacía de la botella. Uno de ellos experimentó entonces una gran paz. El otro, todavía inquieto, se dirigió al primero sin voz.

"No debería haber permitido que Walter invocara esa magia"

"No habrían nacido ni Sirius ni Regulus, y hubiera sufrido por ello"

"Lo siento. Perdóname"

Se hizo un silencio que duró un instante, o tal vez una eternidad, hasta que por fin el primer espíritu replicó.

"Nunca te he culpado a ti de mi dolor".

Se hizo otro silencio infinito o infinitesimal, al cabo del cual ambos espíritus se desvanecieron. En algún estado del Mas Allá acababan de encontrar algo de paz.

* * *

Han pasado muchos años. Nuno Alvès mira con atención a la Ministra de Magia Luso-Hispana, en plena rueda de prensa sobre las medidas adoptadas para que la crisis económica muggle repercutiera mínimamente en la economía de la Federación. Maria Joao Pinto era un animal político. De haber sabido la ayuda que había prestado al héroe inglés, seguro que tarde o temprano le habría sacado réditos políticos. La conoce bien. No solo es su ministra, también es su prima. Pero Alvès no es como ella. Hay que ser psicológicaente muy fuerte para lidiar con el tipo de encargos con los que él lidia, siempre llenos de dolor, miserias y amarguras, siempre impregnados del mal. Hechizos tan poderosos que podrían nublar la ambición de cualquiera. No, María Joao nunca lo sabrá. Quedará entre ellos dos.

**FIN**


End file.
